1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a carbon composite material.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon composite materials, serving as, for example, gas sensitive material or electrode material, can be applied to a variety of fields. A sol-gel method is a conventional method for making the carbon composite material. The sol-gel method includes making an organic sol with metal, forming a gel with the organic sol, forming an organic gel by exchanging water in the gel with other substances, such as an organic solvent, obtaining an impure aerogel by drying the organic gel at a supercritical point, and carbonizing the impure aerogel. The method for making the organic sol further includes supplying a raw material; hydrolyzing the raw material, or inducing a condensation reaction in the raw material, and so on.
However, in the above-mentioned method, the raw material is expensive, and some organic raw materials are harmful to one's health. Further, the conventional method is time-consuming, and often requires several days or even weeks. Moreover, drying at a supercritical point requires a high-pressure device, therefore, the cost for making the carbon composite material is high.
In order to solve the above problems, Zhu et al. provide a method for making a carbon composite material. The method is disclosed in a Chinese patent issued Sep. 22, 2004, CN1167614C, and entitled “Method for making metal carbon composite nanomaterial”. The method includes the following steps of mixing bitumen, concentrated sulfuric acid, and concentrated nitric acid, and conducting a nitration-oxidation reaction to get a first mixture, filtrating the first mixture to get a filter cake, dissolving the filter cake with a strong base to get a second mixture, filtrating the second mixture to acquire a filtrate, adding hydrochloric or nitric acid to the filtrate to cause the filtrate flocculate to acquire a carbon gel, heating the carbon gel to get a carbon sol, mixing and drying the carbon sol after adding a metal salt liquor into the carbon sol to acquire an explosive precursor, and exploding the explosive precursor using heat initiation.
However, the method disclosed by Zhu et al. is still complicated and also dangerous because of the acids used and the explosive nature. Further, the method is costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for making a carbon composite material that is easy, safe, and low cost.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present method for making a carbon composite material, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the present disclosure in any manner.